


Finally Here

by AmandeBw



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Father Aomine Daiki, Female Kagami Taiga, Mother Kagami Taiga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandeBw/pseuds/AmandeBw
Summary: A few years ago, Aomine had to leave Kagami due to his job, not knowing his girlfriend was pregnant. This is their story.





	Finally Here

    "Mommy! This place is awesome! There's so many people playing basketball!" The six year old bluenett cheered as she sat next to her mother. "I know Kira, what do you want to eat?" The red haired women, otherwise known as Kagami Taiga, asked her daughter. "Bacon cheeseburger with double the bacon and cheese!" She answered and Taiga laughed before ordering. "Say mommy," Kira said,"why haven't we come here before?". Taiga froze before smiling at her daughter and pulling her on her lap. "You know your papa and I met here, this place holds a lot of memories that are very dear to me." Taiga said and the small girl's eyes widened. "Really? Can you tell me how you met papa mommy?" She asked and Taiga nodded.

    She could never refuse anything from Kira. "You see that court over there?" Taiga said pointing across the room. "That's where I met your papa. I came here to play with Kise and Tetsu when I heard people gathering there. I became curious so I ditched them and went to see what was going on when I saw him. He looked so much like a Greek god, his golden tan and dark blue hair, his agility and speed. I had never seen a man so beautiful, you look exactly like him too my little Kira. Anyway, back then I was really reckless more then I am now...". "Is that even possible? Just last week you jumped in front of a car to protect a cat mommy, that was really reckless. What if the car hadn't stopped?" Kira pipped him, interrupting her mother. "I couldn't leave that poor kitty alone Kira! Do you even want to hear the story or should I stop?" Taiga asked and the small bluenett immediately cried,"No! I want to hear it!". "Good, as I was saying before a certain pipsqueak interrupted me... I was really reckless back then. The second your papa had his back turned I jumped in the court and just as he was about to dunk the ball I stole it and made a run for it, scoring a point on the other side. We kept going and going, you should have seen his smile Kira, he looked like a child at Christmas." She said and stopped as the server set the food in front of them.

    She thanked him before continuing the story, "In the end he still won, but only by three points, after that he came to my table as I hate my burgers...". "Burgers? Don't you mean burger mommy?" Kira said. "No, puberty is annoying and I'd eat twenty burgers a day Kira, now shush down or I'll stop... Good. Your papa came to me and introduced himself before he asked me my name and number. He was pretty shocked when I answered 'Kagami Taiga, sorry but i don't give my number to strangers,' as I picked my burgers before turning back and saying, ' but I do come here every day around lunch so see you later AHOmine.'. He grinned and said 'see ya tomorrow BAKAgami." and that is how I met your papa." Taiga finished. "That's so cool, I'm going to go see mommy's and papa's court!' Kira said running off with her burger still in her mouth and her basketball in her hands.

*

    "Try bending your knees a little more then shoot." A man said as Kira tried to score a basket. The little girl stared at him before doing as she was told, a large grin forming on her face as the ball passed through the hoop. "Thank you mister..." Kira trailed on, not knowing what to call him. "Aomine Daiki." The man offered and Kira giggled. "That's really funny! You have the same name has my papa and we kind of look the same." She said and Daiki froze. "What's your name?" He asked and Kira said, "Aomine Kira, my mommy's name is Kagami Taiga. She's right over there.". Daiki's gaze softened as it landed on the red tiger before handing a note to Kira and saying, "Give this to your mommy okay Kira.".

    The small girl ran to her mom smiling as she said, "The nice nii-san told me to give you this mommy.". When Taiga read what was written on the paper she told Kira to stay there and ran out back. "Not here, I should have known." She whispered leaning in the alley as she looked back at the note, 'I'm sorry BAKAgami but please wait for me a little longer, I can't wait to properly meet Kira. When I come back... Marry me?'. "Yes, of course I'll wait for you AHOmine." Taiga whispered slipping the ring on.

4 years later:

    "Come on Kagamichi, it's been ten- no eleven years since you've dated someone! Why not give the guy a chance?" An infuriating blond model said. "I'm engaged Kise, remember?" Taiga answere showing him her ring. "Right! You're not even with someone, I bet you bought it so I'd get off your case." Kise replied. The girl sighted as she opened the door of her house and said, "I'm not going to date anyone Kise so leave me alone.". "Well I hope you don't, I'd hate to have to beat some guy up for touching my fiancée BAKAgami." A low voice said from behind her and her eyes widened.

    "A... Aominechi?" Kise said but decided to leave when the man glared at him. "Daiki... You're back." Taiga cried, hugging her lover after seeing him for the first time in eleven years. "Don't cry Taiga, I'm here ,I'm back and I'm not leaving ever again. I'm so sorry for leaving you and Kira." Daiki whispered in her ear as Taiga sobbed into his chest."Ye... Yeah, I got it Daiki. Let's go get Kira from school... I want her to meet you." Taiga said trying to wipe the tears off her face but royally failing.

*

    "Man you're such a looser!" "Yeah, I bet your dad left because of you, he probably though you were a bother!" Boys said as they surrounded Kira. "That... That's not true! My dad is amazing and he loves me, in fact he's so amazing at basketball that he could beat you all!" Kira replied. "Right, as if." Another boy said when they heard the sound of a ball hitting the ground softly and turned around. Daiki dribbled the ball before going at full speed and doing a formless jump as the boys stare in amazement. It's only when he turned to face them that Kira recognized him, Taiga had shown her many pictures of Daiki and he didn't change. "Dad?" She whispered and the man grinned.

    "I'd recommend you stop bullying my daughter you brats 'cause no one abandoned anyone." He said and their eyes widened as they understood what he said, understood the unsaid threat and the boys quickly ran away leaving Aomine and Kira alone. "Dad?" She whispered and Aomine smiled. "It' since to meet you Kira, Taiga is waiting for us out back." He said, picking his daughter up as she clung onto him. "Finally," she thought, "I finally have my papa.".

The End


End file.
